Cold
by aaorangenime
Summary: It all happened so fast. One minute they were all joking and laughing, the next they were screaming in fear at the state of their comrade. Contribution to Royai day 2012


**Yep I'm writing again... a little bit anyway, I'm working on a longer fic and that will be up soon I hope.**

**Anyway here's my contribution to Royai day 2012.  
**

**Sorry it's not my best  
**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know FMA is owned by Arakawa  
**

* * *

It all happened so fast. One minute they were all joking and laughing, the next they were screaming in fear at the state of their comrade.

General Mustang and his team had been assigned to act as security detail for General Hakuro's birthday party at his private villa in the East. The guest list comprised of mainly military and their relatives. The grand ball room was filled with a blur of blue military uniforms and the rich maroon curtains that covered the colossal windows and the grand glass door which lead out to the humongous garden containing a 150 metre swimming pool. Havoc and Breda were perched in the upper balcony's watching for any suspicious activity, whereas Furey and Falman placed bugs all over the room and were listening the all the conversations of the higher ups for any rebellious talk, from one of the store rooms on the bottom floor. And then there was Hawkeye and Mustang sweeping the ball room and conversing with the higher ups. A small earpiece in the two's ears.

Mustang and Hawkeye were conversing with Grumman when Hakuro interrupted rudely and bluntly told them to get on with the "job". Mustang replied with a quick wave of the hand and he and Hawkeye moved to their next target.

"Hakuro's clearly not pleased to see us here is he." Hawkeye muttered to Mustang as they walked away.

"Clearly. He didn't want see his most hated but coolest, youngest and handsomest rival on his big day, but I can't help it." Roy said clearly _not_ bragging. But it truly wasn't his fault, that his unit was the most commended and these were his orders, directly from Fuhrer Grumman himself. Hakuro wanted a security unit after learning his lesson from when his train was hijacked. He wasn't going to risk his other ear because of terrorists.

"A bit bigheaded aren't we General?" Hawkeye chuckled slightly.

"I was merely stating the truth." Roy said with a frown.

The sounds of sniggering sounded over his earpiece. They must have been near a bug, so his subordinates could hear his every word.

Havoc's voice could clearly be heard, extremely high pitched in attempt at replicating a woman's voice. "Now, now Roy-boy, women don't like those arrogant men who like to brag."

"Besides you're not _that_ much younger than Hakuro." Breda said bluntly.

"The General is roughly half the age of the Hakuro." Falman interjected with his factual data as usual.

"He's also not _that_ handsome. Hakuro had his fair share of fan girls in his younger years." Breda added, chuckling.

"He still does. Sheska has a thing er-crush on Hakuro." Furey muttered bitterly.

The sound of laughing filled the head set from the other subordinates and Mustang and Hawkeye. The two had to pretend they were having a conversation to avoid suspicion.

"It's not funny. I'm meant to be her boyfriend! But she's got this thing for older men." Furey's voice squeaked through the microphone.

The chuckles continued as Furey lowered his head in defeat. Falman patted his head in reassurance.

"Tough break."

Hawkeye excused herself to visit the bathroom. As she left Mustang watched her, admiring how she moved gracefully. Ever since the promised day their relationship had grown closer and closer, but there was still the ever strong reminder of the fraternisation laws that drove a wedge between the two. The two were not willing to give up their goal for their own happiness, so they pushed forward never admitting their feelings for each other, because they knew that if they let their guard down, even for a second, they would not be able to stop themselves.

Roy snapped himself out of his trance and continued to scan the floor. The minutes flying pass as he wandered around acting like he was socialising and danced with fellow female officer that had admired him from afar. He moved robotically without real interest as the one he really wanted to dance with was currently occupied. They spun around for what felt like the hundredth time and Roy happened to glance at the clock and noticed Hawkeye had been occupied for nearly twenty minutes. He was about to politely excuse himself to look for her, when he heard Havoc speaking in the ear piece.

"Boss there's a guy near the Fuhrer's table eyeing up Hakuro and…." He paused for a moment as if he was waiting for the man he was watching to move.

"He's got a knife!"

Roy broke away from his dance partner and rushed to the other side of the room where the man in question was. Furey and Falman broke out of the store room, firearms at the ready, whereas Havoc and Breda set up their sniper rifles rapidly on the balconies aiming at the suspicious man.

The man revealed the knife and stalked closer to General Hakuro. He nearly reached him but Roy was quicker. A smooth sweep of the leg and the man and the knife were hurtling towards the floor. The next thing the man knew there were several guns pointed in his face, two from Furey and Falman and the other five from Grumman's body guards.

Hakuro stomped towards the man and kicked him in the face. "What's your business here? Who are you?" The man merely spat out the blood in his mouth.

"Like I'm gonna' tell you General one-ear!" Roy pulled him up to a standing position by grabbing his ear.

"Fine. Don't say anything know. Just wait till you get interrogated. You'll be _wishing_ you had confessed here and now." Mustang spoke in a commanding and threateningly low voice. "Take him away." Two of Grumman's bodyguards dragged the man quickly down the corridor. "Why couldn't this have gone smoothly, I had to deal with that bitch as well, she broke my NOSE dammit." The man muttered under his breath.

"Breda says that he's probably alone; he only entered the party about 10 minutes ago, and we think he might be one of the remaining members of the Blue squad resistance group." Furey notified them. Roy nodded.

"They disbanded last year after their leader was captured and Fuhrer Grumman changed some old laws."

"Yes but there are still a few extremists who are hoping to revive the group." Falman added.

"We'll find out more after interrogation. Still keep an eye out for any suspicious behaviour, more rebels could be amongst us. Hold down the fort I need to find-"

Roy's voice was interrupted by the loud screeching of a woman. Her scream was filled with fear and came from outside. Without a second thought everyone rushed out the grand open double doors to the outdoor pool where the scream came from. Roy, Falman and Furey had to push their way to the front of the crowd to see what the woman was screaming about. What they saw made them want to scream even more than that women.

"LIEUTANT!" There in front of them in the pool laying facedown lay a long blonde haired soldier. The guys didn't even need to think. It was definitely Hawkeye. Without hesitating Roy jumped into the freezing pool chilled due to the wintery conditions, areas of the pool had hardened on the surface due to the extreme cold. Water splashed guests near the pool, but that was the least of his concerns. His lieutenant was floating face down. And she wasn't moving.

"HAWKEYE!"

"LIEUTENANT HAWKEYE!"

Roy could hear the cries of his team and the other guests but ignored them. All he could think about was wading towards his lieutenant as fast as possible. It took painfully too long to reach her and when he finally did he flipped her up and pulled her gently out of the pool.

His team crowded around them, joined by Havoc and Breda as Roy laid Riza's body on the floor. He leaned his ear close to her mouth as he gasped, still trying to catch his breath.

"She's not breathing." He panted, checking her wrist for a pulse. His hand shook as his did, fumbling with her limp hand. There wasn't one. He tapped her face trying to get a response. Nothing.

"No, no, no! Lieutenant you can't do this to me!"

He started to get desperate, he tilted her head back and pressed his lips to her for the first time and breathed into her mouth. Then pulled back and placed both hands over her chest and pumped rhythmically. Not getting the response he wanted he went back to her mouth blowing air into her. And then went back to her chest again.

"Call a doctor!" He was aspirated, he kept pushing and breathing but he wasn't getting a response, a tear started to form in his eye and he began to lose hope.

"Come on Lieutenant. I ordered you not to die didn't I!" He kept pumping but faster this time. "You can't disobey an order like that!" He breathed into her again. "We haven't reached the top yet! Didn't you say we'd make it there together!" His hands were shaking heavily. "I can't lose you like this, Riza!" He breathed into her once more and finally he got a response.

She coughed loudly and spurted out a generous amount of water, as the crowd breathed a sigh of relief. Roy pulled her up slightly so she was sitting upright, noting that she was still slightly delirious. The crowd cheered at her resuscitation. He held her in her arms and almost instantly began shaking. Roy felt her cheek it was like an iceberg, the rest of her body was soaked with ice water. A voice in his head spoke. "She could die of hypothermia if you don't do something right now."

And with that he lifted her up into his arms as he stood pushing his way through the crowd back into the ball room. Then without a thought about who may or may not be watching, he tore off his soaked military jacket and shirt and her jacket and undershirt, despite being in plain sight of all military higher ups. He pressed his naked torso onto her and held her tightly to keep her warm. After all, everyone always says body heat was the best way to keep warm. He rocked back and forth and whispered reassuring words into her ear.

The General looked at the pair surprised as Mustang's actions, they never expected him to act so _human_. They always saw him as the human weapon who climbed ranks calculatedly regardless of whether his hands got dirty. Whereas Roy's team smiled and look at each other before removing their jackets and draping them over the two exposed bodies to shield them from the view of the public and keep them warm.

"The doctor will be here soon chief." Havoc placed a reassuring arm on Roy's shoulder, whilst the other three loyal members of their team spread their arms wide to obscure the crowds view.

"Okay now people move along, there's nothing to see here."

"The lieutenant's alright now, there's nothing to worry about."

"Come on, why don't you guys go settle down and have a drink or something." Havoc joined the guys in obscuring the view, intentionally giving the two some alone time.

"General," Riza's croaky voice could be heard.

"Everything's okay now, a doctor's coming. Just rest. But don't die! Okay? Whatever you do don't go to the other side." His voice still had a hint of panic in it, as if he was still afraid she would slip away.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere Roy. After all we haven't reached the top." She wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed her underwear clad body tighter against his. "Thank you for saving me."

"I'm glad you're alright." He held her tighter and kissed her head. "Don't go anywhere. I need you. Always. I need you right here beside me."

She nodded into his chest and muttered, "I know." before smiling contently in his chest.

Fuhrer Grumman took one last look at the two before turning to meet the doctor. He _really_ needed to hurry up and get rid of those laws. He could pass it off as an early birthday present for his long lost granddaughter.

**The end**

**Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think!  
**


End file.
